


Rouge vénitien

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurora and Lucien friendship, F/M, Klaus loves women, Liar, Lucien is jealous, Murder, Tristan and Lucien friendship, painter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Depuis toujours les Castle et les de Martel étaient inséparables, indissociables, et c’était donc tout naturellement que Lucien avait grandi avec Tristan son meilleur ami à la vie et sa petite sœur Aurora.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien Castle & Tristan de Martel, Lucien Castle/Aurora de Martel (one-sided)
Kudos: 1





	Rouge vénitien

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The originals est à Julie Plec.

Lucien Castle n’arrivait pas à croire que le soir qu’il attendait avec impatience était enfin là. Le soir où Niklaus Mikaelson allait disparaître de la surface de la Terre et surtout de sa vie. A ses yeux cela n’était pas une grosse perte, il n’était qu’un artiste surcoté dont les œuvres n’avaient aucun sens. D’ailleurs il ne lui aurait pas accordé la moindre attention si elle n’était pas tombée amoureuse de lui. 

Depuis toujours les Castle et les de Martel étaient inséparables, indissociables, et c’était donc tout naturellement que Lucien avait grandi avec Tristan son meilleur ami à la vie et sa petite sœur Aurora. Un jour il avait réalisé que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de la cadette des de Martel n’avaient rien de fraternels, mais elle n’avait que seize ans, trop jeune pour l’amour, alors il se taisait, et avait décidé de patienter un an ou deux. Après tout ce n’était pas dans le lycée pour filles où elle étudiait qu’elle pouvait rencontrer un garçon. Il avait malheureusement négligé les relations amicales féminines et les frères que ses filles pouvaient avoir. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet après-midi d’avril où il avait apprit la cruelle vérité. 

Tristan et lui jouaient au tennis, il faisait beau, nous étions dimanche et les deux garçons avaient terminé leurs devoirs et révisions. Ils avaient donc décidé de se défouler un peu sur le court de tennis de la famille de Martel. 

« Au fait que penses-tu de Klaus Mikaelson ?, lui avait demandé le blond entre deux balles.

-Tu parles de ce peintre dont on commence un peu à parler ?, lui avait-il demandé en retour.

-Celui-là même, avait-il confirmé. 

-Je trouve son art horrible, sa personnalité horripilante et je ne saisis pas cet intérêt qu’on lui porte...Mais pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? Pitié ne me dis pas que tu l’apprécies ?

-Rory sort avec lui, avait-il simplement répondu. 

Sous le choc le brun n’avait pu renvoyer la balle, laissant le point à son ami. 

-Tu plaisantes il est trop vieux pour elle !, s’était-il exclamé, et puis comment l’a-t-elle connu ?

-Il a vingt et un an, et c’est par l’intermédiaire de sa sœur Rebekah qui est dans la même classe que la mienne, elles sont devenues amies et elle a été plusieurs fois invitée chez les Mikaelson. Après je ne sais pas tous les détails, un soir Rory m’a simplement annoncée qu’elle fréquentait Niklaus Mikaelson, mais que cela devait rester secret jusqu’à sa majorité. Elle m’a aussi clairement expliqué que je n’avais pas mon mot à dire, lui avait-il raconté agacé. 

-Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, toi non plus, avait-il constaté. 

-Non, j’ai lu les interviews qu’il a donné à des magasines, j’ai regardé celles qu’il a donné à la télévision, c’est un homme arrogant, arriviste qui collectionne les femmes expérimentées au lit plus que les toiles vierges, avait-il déclaré d’un air dégoûté. 

-Tu es en train de me donner la définition d’un chanteur de rock,, avait-il plaisanté, et tu en as déduis qu’il était un coureur de jupons rien qu’en analysant ses interviews ?

-Je me suis renseigné ; Tatia, Katerina, Elena, Bonnie, Geneviève, Camille, Caroline et Hayley ne sont pas que des noms de tableaux, ce sont aussi huit femmes avec qui il a eu une relation, et je ne suis pas spécialement enchanté à l’idée qu’Aurora devienne sa neuvième muse, continua-t-il en envoyant la balle à l’autre bout du court. 

-Cela ne durera peut-être, avait-il essayé de le rassurer ( et de se rassurer lui aussi par la même occasion). »

Tristan n’avait rien répondu mais Lucien avait bien senti qu’il n’avait pas été pas convaincu.

Il se souvenait également de la conversation qu’il avait eu quelques jours plus tard avec Aurora et la décision qu’il avait pris suite à cette discussion. 

Il avait été invité à déjeuner par la fratrie de Martel,et alors que Tristan s’était absenté pour prendre un appel de son père, et qu’il ne restait donc plus que l’objet de son désir et lui il avait abordé le sujet. 

« Comment ça va avec Niklaus ?, avait-il demandé d’un ton qui s’était voulu amical et léger. 

-Tu es au courant, c’était bien la peine que je dise à Tristan que c’était un secret, avait-elle pesté.

-Aurora, je suis le meilleur ami de ton frère depuis toujours, et tu as souvent répété que tu me considérais comme un second frère, je ne vois pas où est le problème, je ne dirais rien à personne je te le jure, avait-il promis. 

-Je sais Lucien, je suis désolée, c’est juste que je me dis que si mon aîné t’en a parlé c’est pour que tu me conseilles de rompre avec Klaus parce qu’il est trop vieux pour moi, ou alors que je suis trop jeune pour savoir ce qu’est l’amour. Je connais Tris par cœur, et je l’adore mais je n’ai plus cinq ans, j’ai le droit d’être amoureuse !, avait-elle déclaré.

-Ne t’énerves pas Rora, bien sûr que tu as le droit d’avoir un petit-ami mais tu ne peux pas non plus nous en vouloir à ton frère et à moi de nous inquiéter pour toi. Je trouve qu’il est un peu vieux pour toi c’est vrai et le portrait que la presse dépeint de lui est loin de me plaire mais j’ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu as réfléchi avant de sortir avec lui.

-Il n’est pas du tout comme ça, les journalistes sont simplement jaloux de lui, je te jure qu’il n’est pas cet homme à femmes imbu de lui-même et qui regarde tout le monde de haut. Il est doux, sensible, gentil, intelligent…

-D’accord, d’accord j’ai saisi c’est l’homme parfait, l’avait-il coupé en se forçant à rire. 

-Parfait peut-être pas, mais il me plaît tel qu’il est et je me sens bien avec lui, avait-elle répondu en souriant d’un air rêveur. 

-Il te plaît tant mieux je suis ravi pour toi mais son art est horrible, avait-il commenté. 

-Ça c’est parce que tu n’as pas vu toutes ses toiles, certaines sont splendides. 

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureuse, avait-il répondu.

-Je suis amoureuse mais j’ai encore un esprit critique et mes opinions sont les miennes, l’avait-elle contredit…J’ai une idée, tu pourrais en juger par toi-même en m’accompagnant à la prochaine exposition que Klaus organise ici même à la Nouvelle-Orléans, avait-elle proposé.

-Je ne sais pas trop, tu ne devrais pas plutôt demander à ton frère ?

-Pour qu’il passe toute la soirée à tout critiquer et à m’ennuyer avec ses réflexions de grand frère protecteur merci mais non merci, avait-elle déclaré en roulant des yeux.

-Il faut voir, cela dépend de quand cet évènement à lieu ?

-Samedi soir à vingt-heure trente, non ne me demande pas pourquoi à un horaire aussi étrange je l’ignore moi aussi, l’avait-elle prévenu.

-Ce samedi ?

-Oui monsieur celui-ci, avait-elle confirmé, dis-moi que tu veux bien s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît Lucien !, l’avait-elle suppliée en posant sa main sur son poignet.

-A quelle heure dois-je venir te chercher ?, lui avait-il demandé après plusieurs minutes de silence. »

Il n’avait pas décidé d’être son cavalier uniquement pour être en compagnie d’Aurora, mais aussi de l’adage qui disait « garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près ». S’il voulait récupérer sa belle, se rapprocher de cet homme était la seule solution. 

Lucien avait donc été à cette soirée, il avait donc fait connaissance avec Klaus Mikaelson, et il l’avait détesté dès la première seconde, mais il s’était tu, il avait menti toute la soirée, prétendu ne pas être un fan de son art mais admirer la manière dont il s’était hissé au sommet de la gloire par ses propres moyens. Il avait su brosser l’artiste dans le sens du poil et ce dernier s’était laissé amadouer par les doux compliments du meilleur ami d’Aurora. A la fin de l’exposition il s’était juré silencieusement qu’il le tuerait, il n’était pas l’homme qu’il fallait pour la de Martel, et il l’éliminerait avant qu’il ne lui fasse du mal.

Cela n’avait été la seule soirée, pas la dernière fois qu’il avait dû supporter la vanité du blond, dû admirer ses « chefs d’œuvres » et prétendre rire de ses blagues ridicules, le tout sous l’œil ravi de celle pour qui il s’imposait toute cette torture. Tristan qui avait apprit que son meilleur ami s’entendait à merveille avec Niklaus avait été fort étonné et lui avait demandé des comptes. A lui Lucien n’avait pas menti, il lui avait révélé que son but était de se rapprocher de leur ennemi afin de le détruire de l’intérieur, le vers dissimulé dans le fruit et qui allait le ronger petit à petit avant de le renvoyer dans le caniveau là où était sa place. Son ami lui avait sourit auquel il avait sincèrement répondu, eux étaient du même rang, eux étaient égaux, mais certainement pas ce peintre de pacotille !

Pendant ces soirées il n’avait pas fait que regarder les tableaux, il avait observé la salle, les visiteurs, leurs réactions, il avait discrètement épié des conversations qui lui avaient révélé certaines informations ; il avait notamment découvert que l’artiste revendiquait un nom qui n’était pas le sien. Mikaelson était le patronyme de celui qui l’avait élevé mais pas celui qui était à cinquante pour cent responsable de sa conception. Cela avait été le premier mensonge qu’il avait entendu et le moins grave. 

Il avait donc creusé cette piste, se renseignant à droite à gauche sans en avoir l’air, et les révélations sur Klaus s’étaient accumulées ; en plus d’utiliser un autre nom que le sien véritable, les renseignements de l’aîné des de Martel étaient partiellement exacts, il avait bel et bien couché avec (certaines) des femmes sur ses peintures ; à Mystic Fall Bonnie, Caroline et les triplées Tatia, Katerina et Elena avaient succombé à son charme, et à la Nouvelle-Orléans c’étaient Geneviève et Hayley qui n’avaient pas pu résister. La seule qui n’avait pas terminé dans son lit était Camille O’Connell mais cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu’elle était la nièce du prêtre de la ville. 

Son attirance pour les jolies filles n’étaient pas la plus grave de ses faiblesses ; il avait aussi accumulé des dettes pour acheter du matériel de peinture et louer des studios auprès de deux frères d’une famille plus ou moins recommandable de Chicago ; les Salvatore. Si Stefan avait beaucoup de respect et d’amitié envers Klaus et était donc prêt à attendre pour se faire rembourser ce n’était pas vraiment le cas de Damon son frère aîné qui souhaitait récupérer son argent le plus vite possible. D’autant plus qu’il fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois Katerina Gilbert, celle la même avec laquelle l’artiste avait eu une brève aventure. Elle n’avait pas apprécié d’être jetée comme une mal propre et était bien décidée à se venger. Elle mettait donc la pression sur son nouvel amoureux pour qu’il obtienne ce qui lui revenait. 

Lucien n’avait pas mis longtemps avant de saisir l’intérêt que Niklaus portait à Aurora. Ce n’était un secret pour personne que la famille de Martel était une des plus fortunée de Louisiane, il espérait donc éponger ses dettes en « empruntant » (en réalité en volant) cet argent à celle qu’il prétendait aimer. Seulement il n’avait pas pris en compte le fait que la jeune demoiselle n’était pas majeure et ne disposait donc pas de son argent comme elle le souhaitait, cela était d’autant plus vrai dans une famille aussi respectable que la sienne. Le Mikaelson allait donc devoir patienter encore deux ans avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur les précieux billets verts. Cela l’avait rendu encore plus méprisable aux yeux du Castle, ce minable ce contentait d’amour pour des morceaux de papiers verts quand lui préférait les deux joyaux qu’étaient les iris de l’adolescente surtout lorsqu’ils brillaient quand elle riait aux éclats. 

Il fallait qu’il disparaisse définitivement avant que les sentiments d’Aurora ne deviennent trop intenses, trop difficiles à oublier. Elle n’était encore qu’une enfant (il le savait parce qu’il la connaissait depuis toujours, savait qu’elle n’avait pas encore offert son corps à cet étranger aux airs angéliques). Elle n’avait pas changé, elle n’avait pas encore cette assurance et cette aura qu’ont les femmes qui ont goûte au plaisir de l’amour charnel. Cela n’allait pas tarder, il sentait bien qu’elle en avait envie et que bientôt ses hormones seraient plus forte que sa timidité et son éducation.

Toutes ses enquêtes, toutes ses recherches afin de trouver la méthode parfaite pour tuer Klaus étaient enfin arriver à leur termes, c’était ce soir qu’il allait lui faire payer de s’être approché d’une fille dont il n’était pas digne. L’artiste louait un petit studio dans un vieil immeuble dans le quartier le plus tranquille de la ville.Il l’avait transformé en atelier rempli de toiles, de chevalets, de pinceaux…  
Lucien se doutait que ce n’était pas pour la vue ni pour le calme du lieu qu’il l’avait choisi, mais pour le loyer qui était d’à peine cinq cents dollars par mois. Il fallait dire que les lieux étaient inoccupés depuis plusieurs années, et que les propriétaires qui vivaient à Miami étaient bien contents d’avoir trouvé un pigeon prêt à payer ce prix pour un endroit aussi peu entretenu. 

Le fils Castle avait discrètement repéré les lieux, étudié les passages des piétons et des véhicules dans le quartier, les endroits où il pourrait cacher sa voiture...Il n’avait rien laissé au hasard et était paré pour sa mission. Il quitta sa voiture noire qui était masquée par la nuit toute aussi sombre que celle-ci. 

Il avança vers le bâtiment ouvrit la porte qui ne fermait plus depuis longtemps, vérifia que personne n’était dans la rue ou à sa fenêtre, et la franchit. Il longea le mur de gauche en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois au bout il se retrouva devant une porte qu’il ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir, il savait qu’elle était verrouillée de l’intérieur, il s’en était aperçu lors de son inspection des lieux. Il se baissa et avança à quatre pattes sous la fenêtre et au bout du mur tourna à gauche. De la lumière éclairait la moitié de la longueur du mur, ce qui était la première pièce, celle dans laquelle Klaus peignait. Il poursuivit sa route et parvint juste devant une autre fenêtre qui donnait sur une pièce sombre, c’était ici que l’artiste entreposait ses toiles terminées. Lucien se releva et souleva lentement et silencieusement le battant qui était lui aussi défectueux. Il patienta quelques secondes, il s’assura que sa cible ne venait pas, et une fois certain que la voie était libre il l’enjamba. 

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds de peur que le plancher en bois craque et révèle sa présence. La porte qui séparait les deux pièces était entrebâillée mais dans l’angle dans lequel il était il ne pouvait pas savoir où était le Mikaelson ni même ce qu’il faisait. Lucien inspira profondément il devait se calmer, il était beaucoup trop excité et aussi un peu nerveux. C’était la première fois qu’il allait assassiner quelqu’un et même si Niklaus le méritait cela restait un acte abominable condamné par la loi, il n’avait donc pas le droit à l’erreur (à moins de vouloir passer le reste de sa vie en prison et ce n’était pas dans ses plans). 

Il prit le poignard qui était caché dans son pantalon dans ses mains gantées et le contempla plusieurs minutes, il brillait, il était propre mais bientôt il serait tâché de sang, il ne brillerait plus mais serait baigné de rouge. Il se ressaisit, il n’avait plus de temps à perdre, chaque secondes qui s’écoulaient étaient une seconde de plus qui pouvait tout gâcher. 

Il ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre bruit, traversa l’espace entre lui et le blond en quelques enjambées, plaqua sa main gauche contre la bouche pour l’empêcher de crier pour appeler du secours et enfonça profondément l’arme dans son dos, pile au niveau du cœur avec sa main droite. Il le retira lentement avant de recommencer encore une fois, il le tenait très près de lui pour qu’il ne puisse pas se débattre. Le peintre poussait des gémissements de douleur à chaque fois que la lame transperçait sa chaire, gémissements qui étaient étouffés par la main du brun. Lucien répéta cette action encore et encore de plus en plus vite s’assurant toujours que la lame touche le cœur. Il mettait dans ses coups toute la haine qu’il éprouvait pour lui, il voulait qu’il ressente le mépris et la colère qu’il avait contenu en lui tout ce temps. 

Il fallait qu’il paie pour ses mensonges, pour le danger auquel il aurait pu exposer Aurora avec ses dettes, pour l’argent qu’il lui aurait honteusement soutiré, pour son honneur qu’il aurait bafoué. C’était pour toutes ces raisons qu’il devait mourir. 

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité, et après de nombreux coups de couteaux qu’il avait répété mécaniquement prenant du plaisir à chaque fois que la lame était ressortie de plus en plus rouge, le corps de sa victime avait cessé de se mouvoir et il avait arrêté de geindre. Il était mort, il était finalement mort, son pire ennemi avait poussé son dernier souffle. 

Il le lâcha et le poussa, le cadavre alla percuter la toile encore blanche qui était devant lui avant que le poids du corps ne la renverse et qu’ils ne s’effondrent tous les deux sur le sol. 

« On dirait bien que ta dernière toile ne sera pas ta meilleure, tu n’avais plus assez de vie pour la terminer ! » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon et nettoya la lame avec attention jusqu’à ce que le rouge ait complètement disparu et qu’elle brille de nouveau. Le poignard retrouva son apparence normale, comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme si la vie qu’il venait d’ôter n’avait jamais existé. 

Il ne s’attarda pas davantage, il fallait qu’il rentre avant d’être découvert par un habitant du quartier qui pour une raison quelconque se promènerait dehors. Il reprit le même chemin pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, car si la porte était ouverte cela aurait signifié que Klaus connaissait son meurtrier et lui avait ouvert de son plein gré, cela pouvait donc mener jusqu’à lui. 

Il monta dans sa voiture, démarra et se mit à rouler en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tout au long du trajet il repensa à l’acte qu’il venait de commettre et à son absence de remords. Pas une seconde il regrettait de l’avoir assassiné, il avait fait ça pour protéger Aurora de la honte et du déshonneur, pour ne pas que ce menteur, ce rat d’égout dégoûtant ne la salisse avec ses pattes immondes. Les de Martel et les Castle étaient indissociables ce qui affectait une famille affectait l’autre, et si Aurora avait souffert, lui Lucien aurait également souffert, il aurait senti au fond de son être la peine et leur deux âmes auraient pleuré et il était hors de question qu’elle soit malheureuse. Aurora c’était la joie, c’était la liberté, l’insouciance et la liberté et c’était parce qu’elle devait continuer à être tout cela qu’il avait agi. 

Pourtant lorsqu’il croisa son regard dans le rétro-viseur c’est un autre discours qu’il tint : 

«Mensonge, si tu l’as tué, si tu as planté cette lame en lui encore et encore ce n’est pas par devoir envers sa famille, tu n’es pas un noble chevalier venu au secours de sa princesse et ton action n’a rien de noble elle non plus, si tuas lâchement tué Klaus Mikaelson c’est par une vile raison. Une vile raison qui porte le nom de jalousie. Tu étais jaloux parce qu’elle ne te regardait pas comme elle le regardait lui, pas comme toi tu la regardes. Tu es un Castle et elle est une de Martel mais elle ne t’a offert que son amitié, un amour fraternel comme elle aime te le rappeler. Son Amour elle l’a donné à un autre, à un étranger, un homme qui n’était pas un Castle, qui n’était pas toi, et ça tu n’as pas pu le supporter. Tu as agi en mâle qui chasse un rival de son territoire, loin de sa femelle, voilà ce que tu as fait. Prétends que tu as agi pour elle, prétends autant que tu veux mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi ce n’est qu’un mensonge. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas à quelle époque situer mon histoire mais sachez simplement que les "outils" que la police utilise (comme par exemple le relevé d'empreintes ADN) n'existent pas.


End file.
